A Plan
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Amelia and Zelgadiss have been together for a few months now, when a prince claiming to be Amelia's fiance shows up how will Zelgadiss react to this new rival? ZA and LG


My first slayers fic! This is long overdue being as I'm such a big Slayers fan! Been one since middle school, and I'm now a freshman in college!! –insert flailing here- I mean I even had a slayers comic…but no fic! Yargh what's wrong with me!? Well anyway…Please enjoy this!

1234

"AMELIA!" Zelgadiss cried out angrily as his spotted the ambitious princess head for the burning inn. "STOP! GET BACK HERE!" He cried giving chase after her against his better judgment.

Zelgadiss…really hated this.

A year after he parted from Amelia's home, after all the trouble with the dragons…Valgaav…Filia…and of course the damned monster Xellos, Zelgadiss found himself right back with the familiar group that was made up of himself, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev…

…and the justice loving princess who had just leaped through the window of a burning inn.

"Dammit!" Zelgadiss cursed again throwing his hands in front of him for protection as he followed her in the inn. Squinting his eyes he tried to find Amelia through the thick smokes, and bright red flames. The group had been staying at the inn, and gone only for a few moments to dine at some place selling cheap food-just how Lina liked it-only to return and see the inn was on fire. Amelia had let her mouth drop open and with a sudden gasp, begun rushing forward towards the inn.

'What was that girl thinking?' Zelgadiss thought darkly when he finally heard sounds coming from upstairs.

'She's in our rooms?' Zelgadiss questioned himself quickly removing his cloak to let the flames licking around him have it. Zelgadiss glanced at the stairs seeing the fire eating away at the wood. With a smug sort of snort Zelgadiss whispered, "Levitation!" and managed to make it to the second floor with ease.

Seeing the door to his room was open Zelgadiss burst through there to see Amelia was holding something to her chest with one arm, while trying to beat the flames off of her cape with the other.

"IDIOT!" Zelgadiss found himself screaming as he rushed to her and ripped her cloak off of her body. Zelgadiss only felt a moment of shame when he's ripped off some of shirt as well revealing her slender bare back, and some of her shoulders. Amelia looked up at Zelgadiss surprised, and blushed under his cold gaze.

"We've got to get out now! What the hell were you thinking?!" Zelgadiss demanded shaking her hard.

Amelia couldn't answer, but held the thing in her arms tight.

Zelgadiss took notice of it and realized it was the clue to an ancient ruin that was said to hold old magical texts the group had recently found. Zelgadiss had hoped it could lead to him finding a cure. Zelgadiss' face softened and in instantly knew what she'd been thinking.

"You fool…" Zelgadiss sighed pulling her to him in a tight hug, "You're more important to me then a book! Even if it could help me find a cure, you're life is not worth that!" Zelgadiss snapped his blue skin flushing purple.

"I-I'm sorry Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia finally whispered pressing her face to his chest as she began to wearily cough from the smoke.

Zelgadiss scooped her up mentally kicking himself, he'd forgotten they were in a middle of a burning room…but since he'd begun his relationship with Amelia he had to admit that it was hard to concentrate on anything else but his raven haired lover. Spotting the nearest window Zelgadiss made a break for it, and smashed through it crying, "Levitation!"

Now hovering over the burning inn, and seeing Lina and Gourry working with the townspeople to put the fire out with buckets filled with water, Zelgadiss felt he could relax.

"Wouldn't you know a fire happens when Lina mysteriously has no powers…a according to her it's not that time of the month either," Zelgadiss sighed annoyed.

"Zelgadiss-san you shouldn't speak so freely of such things!" Amelia coughed at him face red as she pouted.

Zelgadiss looked at the girl in his arms and sighed, "Are you alright? Did you get too much smoke?"

Amelia grinned and shook her heads smiling at him holding the book.

Zelgadiss nodded, his casual serious face staring coolly at her. Zelgadiss knew this face mad Amelia's heart race-and it was one of the reasons he did it. When Amelia had told him of her feelings, Zelgadiss had been surprised. He had not expected someone to love him-not when he looked like this. But everyday she worked her hardest to prove to him she loved him.

Even when Zelgadiss' had said, "I'll date you for now…" as coldly as possible when Amelia asked if they could be together-she had only cried out happily and hugged him.

"Don't ever do something so foolish again," Zelgadiss said sternly as he went to land on the ground.

Amelia beamed as he set her gently on the ground and took the book from her and set it with little care on the ground. She had been with Zelgadiss about two months now…but even still he had not kissed her. But with the way he was looking at her she wondered if he was going to now…but it was not to be.

Instead Zelgadiss snatched a bucket of water from Gourry and poured it on Amelia explaining, "The water will clear the smoke from your body, and help your lungs. You're a real bundle of trouble, "Miss Justice!" Ahg…foolish…" Zelgadiss continued to mumble staring carelessly at her as she coughed and sputtered.

"Th-that's cold!" Amelia complained looking up at Zelgadiss with a frown.

Zelgadiss gave her the smallest of smiles and pulled off his shirt, and helped Amelia into it, "I'm sorry I ripped your clothes…I'll get you new ones as a thank you fore rescuing the book." Zelgadiss then pulled Amelia into a hug and admitted, "If you had been burned doing something for me…I would never forgive myself."

Moments like these were rare for Amelia. Him hugging her like this, and saying something so deep from the heart, hardly ever happened. But it was moments like this that made Amelia truly happy. She wrapped her arms tight around him, "I'm alright Zelgadiss-san I swear!"

Zelgadiss nodded, and with the girl falling behind him they helped put the inn out managing to save it from completely burning down…however the damage was great and the inn was no longer a suitable place to stay.

Lina sighed, leaning against Gourry with a frown, "Ahg…what a waste! They had such soft beds!" She complained.

Gourry wrapped his arms around Lina and hoisted her onto his shoulder. He looked up at her with a grin, "Then we shall find another inn, right Lina?" He dazzled the woman with her smile and she turned away blushing, "Y-You don't have to carry me Gourry!" Lina spat.

Gourry laughed, "Ah but Lina, you said your stomach hurts! I want you to get rest!"

Amelia smiled adding, "He's right Lina-san! You've been getting sick latel-" She clamped a hand over her mouth eyes going wide.

Gourry and Zelgadiss looked at Amelia surprised, and then to Lina who was giving Amelia and angry look.

"You've been getting sick?" Gourry asked voice serious, which at times was frightening since he was such a carefree person. But Gourry loved Lina, and if she was sick he wanted to know.

Lina sighed, "Just the past week, I told Amelia not to say anything. I've just been nauseated and sometimes I get sick…" Lina sighed and grew nervous as Gourry's arm, that held her steady as she sat balanced on his shoulder, gripped a hold of her tighter.

"Well then, you'll be going to the doctor tomorrow," Gourry said with a finality.

"WHAT! NO! NO I WILL NOT!"

Gourry ignored Lina and turned around, "Zelgadiss, Amelia, let's head towards that restaurant we ate at-there was an Inn next to it!"

"You're awfully bold now that Lina has no magic," Zelgadiss pointed out with a smirk.

Gourry glanced at him and grinned, "Yeah maybe."

"No, I think it's because you two love each other! You know Lina-san won't be so willing to hurt you anymore!" Amelia said handing Zelgadiss the book she had rescued from the fire.

"What are you talking about? I'll still blow him up with a fireball if he gets out of line!" Lina said to Amelia, deciding it was pointless to get off of Gourry's shoulder. Besides…she was quite comfortable there.

The friends smiled, slipping into the ease of each other's company and did get new rooms at the inn. For a fee, the wife of the inn keeper promised to repair Amelia's clothes, though if she wanted a new cape she would have to buy the material to make it. Amelia happily gave the woman her clothes and in exchange changed into a pair of pajamas. The group retired to their new rooms, Lina and Gourry exchanging a kiss before Lina turned towards the room she'd be sharing with Amelia.

Lina caught Amelia looking at Zelgadiss longingly and asked, "Why don't you make the first move, and pull cactus head in for a kiss?"

Amelia blushed relieved they were in their shared room. "Lina-san don't call him that! I-I can't kiss Zelgadiss-san…I don't think…h-he wants to yet!" Amelia said blushing hard.

Lina crawled into bed and studied Amelia for a moment, "It must be hard…when he accepted the idea of going out with you…he didn't really do it in a loving matter," she said before rolling over, turning away from Amelia. Lina sighed, "But then that's his way. Despite his coldness he's always looking at you so lovingly-I'm sure with that annoying justice loving attitude of yours you can change him into a much more caring person." And with the little speech done, Lina went to sleep muttering something about how Amelia was still in trouble for revealing her secret about being sick.

Amelia smiled at the odd compliment from Lina and curled up next to the woman she considered a sister, and with ease fell asleep.

The next day, Amelia was given back her top, and cheered as she changed into her familiar clothes.

"Yay!" She said with a happy grin flashing a peace sign as she twirled around.

"There you go spinning around like you're saved the day," Zelgadiss said lowly as he sipped his coffee. He glanced at her with his cool steely eyes, "It's not even new clothes but you're so proud of them." Amelia pouted but was surprised when he came up to her, gently smoothing out a one of the wrinkled sleeves. "But I like that about you," Zelgadiss said kindly, "You may be a princess, but simple things make you happier more then some ruby coated garment."

Zelgadiss slid his hand on Amelia's cheek, and the girl's heart raced hoping that this was when he would finally kiss her.

"Hey you two!" Lina called interrupting the couple, "Come on if I have to go to the stupid Doctor then you two have to come with me an' Gourry and keep me entertained!" Lina said that sharp sound of anger still in her voice.

"Fine," Zelgadiss sighed as he turned to join Lina and Gourry. Amelia followed suit though she cursed Lina for the interruption. But all was not lost, for Zelgadiss took Amelia's hand and had her rest it in the crook of his arm without an explanation or a glance at her. Amelia grinned, for now these simple gestures were enough.

When they arrived at the home of the doctor Lina tried to run, and it wasn't until Amelia threatened her with slugs did she finally go in, Gourry leading her inside laughing as she smacked him yelling about this whole satiation being his fault somehow.

"Well…what do you say we get you the material you need to make a new cape while Lina is getting a check up?" Zelgadiss suggested coolly glancing at Amelia.

Amelia grinned, "Yeah! Thank you Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia said cheerfully.

Zelgadiss coughed in response and gently guided her to a fabric store they had passed on the way to the doctors, and the two purchased some fabric so that Amelia could construct a new cape. Hugging a brown parcel that held her material, Amelia giddily giggled, "Yay! I'm so happy Zelgadiss-san!"

Zelgadiss smiled and gently ruffled her hair, "You're always happy-"

Anything else Zelgadiss might have said was cut off as a Zelgadiss was forced away from Amelia, by the end of a cane. Zelgadiss growled and looked at the man who dared push him. The man was tall, jut the slightest bit taller then Zelgadiss. His hair was a rich chestnut color, and was wore back in a short pony tail, a few strands gracing his tan face. His eyes were green, sharp, and stared coldly at Zelgadiss. The man was frowning with obvious distaste, and Zelgadiss stared back at this stranger with equal distaste. This man was dressed as royalty he had to be some sort of nobleman.

"Who the hell are you?" Zelgadiss demanded straightening himself and clenching his fists.

The man dropped the cane back to the ground tat he had used to push Zelgadiss away, and leaned on it casually. He snorted, "I am Gaven Du Lain the third, and I would dearly appreciate it if you kept your hands away from my fiancé!" Zelgadiss was stunned at this statement, and the man turned from him and to Amelia. He smiled kindly at her, "Amelia…it is an honor to finally meet the woman I will marry…Your father after much persistence as agreed to let me marry you…"

Amelia paled and shook her head, "That's a lie…Daddy would never…I don't even know you!"

The man reached in his coat and pulled forth a letter with the royal seal of Saillune on it, and extended it to Amelia, "It's all written down here. Your father is tired of you traveling, and knows it's time for you to marry. And I am happy to be the one to fill the slot as your husband."

Amelia opened the letter with shaking hands and read her own father's handwriting, which bore everything she'd been told. This man was to be her husband, she was supposed to head home with this man once he had delivered the letter to her. The man brought Amelia's eyes from the paper by cupping her chin, and tilting her face upwards to meet his. "I must say princess, I look forward to-"

It was Zelgadiss' turn to shove the man away, and much to Zelgadiss' pleasure he had caused the man to stumble quite a bit away, and drop his cane.

"That's impossible," Zelgadiss said in his cool low voice, "Amelia is not going to go anywhere with you. She is not your fiancé, she is not _your _anything."

Amelia looked up at Zelgadiss in surprised, but was further shocked when he cupped her face, bent down and gave her not only her first kiss, but the most passionate kiss Amelia was sure she would ever receive from him. If it wasn't for his other arm around her waist she might have collapsed as his tongue entered her mouth and danced along with her own tongue. Zelgadiss finally pulled away satisfied by the almost drunken look that had crossed Amelia's face and pulled her to him, her face against his chest. Zelgadiss turned to stare at the shocked and now intensely angry man, and gave him a cold hard stare, all the while holding Amelia closer to him. Amelia wrapped her arms around Zelgadiss heart stopping when she heard the next words out of Zelgadiss' mouth.

"You can not have Amelia. I love her."

In the short time they'd been together, Zelgadiss had never said those words to her. The girls was truly grateful her face was pressed so firmly to his chest, for she had began to cry in sheer happiness of it all. "Oh Zelgadiss-san!" she breathed happily.

Gaven straightened, "This will not change anything. Royal guards are stationed around this city at MY command. Amelia will be coming with me." He reached out to grab her, and Zelgadiss got ready to attack, but…

"I don't know who you are Mr. Flamboyant dresser but this is a happy occasion…" came Lina's dark angry voice. The man turned to receive a hard smack to the face that sent him flying, and caused him to crash on the ground…he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Lina and Gourry were standing just behind the man, and hearing a good portion of what was going on, Lina had grown very angry and as usual, acted upon that anger. Gourry put his hands around Lina and whispered, "Lina don't…I don't want you to do anymore strenuous activity, at least for a while." Gourry had a big goofy grin on his face as he looked at Lina, and then with pride he looked to Amelia and Zelgadiss.

"Amelia! Zel! I'm going to be a Dad!"

Zelgadiss and Amelia could not hide their shock. And at once both their faces flushed.

Amelia pointed an accusing finger at Lina, "Y-Y-You have be-b-bern together…sexually!? As in…in-intercourse?!"

Lina blushed red and quietly muttered, "Yeah…" she was honestly expecting to get scolded by Amelia. She wasn't sure how Amelia felt about premarital sex but Lina worried the hyperactive princess would see the act as some sort of injustice. However, Amelia flung her arms around Lina, "LINA-SAN CONGRATULATIONS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Lina winced as the girl screeched in her ear, but smiled, "Amelia…ah…uh thank you."

Zelgadiss was clapping Gourry on the back, and Gourry was laughing high spiritedly.

"Is this why you can't use magic?" Amelia asked still smiling at Lina, forgetting the man who was on the ground. Lina nodded but held up a single finger, "For the next month while my body adjusts…no magic can be used."

Gourry grinned and added, "Lina and I will be married during that month too-and we're going to avoid trouble…if that's alright with you Zel…I know you want to find your cure."

Zelgadiss held up his hands, "No…I can wait and stay for the wedding…but maybe you two should settle down now that a little one is on the way…and…maybe I should stop to."

All eyes fell on Zelgadiss, who explained, "When Amelia rushed into the inn to get the book…I realized no matter what I say everyone was going to try and help me. I have something important in my life now, and I don't want to endanger it." Zelgadiss fixed his eyes on Amelia who was blushing red, "Ever."

Lina grinned and Gourry clapped Zelgadiss on the back as Amelia placed her hands on her red cheeks.

However the happy atmosphere did not last as Gaven got up. His hand glowed red, and he snarled, "Do you think I am one without magic?" Amelia turned surprised, and Lina held onto the girl, growling at the man who had come to take Amelia away. Zelgadiss rushed forward and kneed the man in his gut, before turning to his friends, "Amelia, cast Levitation," Zelgadiss ordered as he did so and plucked up Gourry. Amelia followed suit carrying Lina, and following Zelgadiss that went back to the inn. Zelgadiss surprised the two by casting a barrier on the inn's door-it would make sure no one was allowed to come in.

"Zel…isn't that extreme?" Lina asked with a nervous grin.

"Until we know what to do…this way he won't come in here. I won't let him take Amelia away," Zelgadiss said hotly.

Amelia smiled at Zelgadiss, "I'm sure if I write father and explain what's going on…he'll make Gaven go away."

"Or we could jut kill him," Lina said with a wicked grin.

Zelgadiss grunted and turned away from the group to go to his room. Amelia wanted to go after him, but had a feeling Zelgadiss would not allow it. Her heart sank, had kissing her bothered him? Had saying he loved her bothered him?

"He must be really worried about that Gabu guy," Gourry said with a nod.

"His name was Gaven," Lina corrected with a sigh, "and yeah…some guy coming here to steal Amelia away. He must be real worried about losing you," Lina said pointing to Amelia.

Amelia smiled feeling a little better from her friends' words. They had cheered her up even if they hadn't meant to.

That night Gourry and Lina shared a room, and Amelia would be all alone in her room…however she had been thinking up something in her heard and now nervously made her way to Zelgadiss' room. She knocked on the door, "Zelgadiss-san…c-can I come in?" she asked timidly.

The door opened revealing Zelgadiss in just his pants. He was looking down at her gently, and he stepped away from the door to allow her entrance. Coming inside, Amelia gently turned to Zelgadiss. She opened her mouth to say something but Zelgadiss spoke first, "I'm sorry for kissing you…and if I humiliated you. I was mad and lost my head."

Amelia blinked and held up her hands waving them. She chirped, "Oh! No! I loved the kiss! I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time Zelgadiss-san!" Amelia stopped covering her mouth again, and blushed under the stare of the man she loved. The chimera man grinned at her and approached her wrapping both arms around her waist, "Why didn't you say so before then?"

With ease he tilted her head back, and kissed her lovingly, holding her body tight to his.

Amelia swayed in his arms her eyes closing and heart fluttering like a bird. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently brushing his needle like hair. She loved him like this she thought he was handsome in this form. Human, Chimera…Amelia loved Zelgadiss and never wanted to be parted from him.

…and it was this love, and the nervousness of being taken away that gave Amelia her idea.

"I…" she whispered as she pulled away, "I…was thinking of how to convince Daddy…not to make me marry Gaven. If…If I was already…if I had made love to someone already…and become pregnant then I-well…my father would have to let me be with that man!" Amelia said quickly unable to look Zelgadiss in the eyes.

Zelgadiss was shocked by the statement and went to sit down on the edge of his bed, staring at Amelia. "You want to have a baby with me?" he finally asked.

Amelia looked surprised, "I've loved you…for a long time! Since…since we first met…and I got to know you and…" Amelia flushed, "I'm sorry! I know we've only been together a little while and this is…well! It's a big rash move and-and it's a huge step-and we're not even married-"

Zelgadiss cut Amelia off by taking her hand and pulling her to him. He held her close, resting his head against her bosom. "I want to be with you to. I thought…you had affection towards me, but when you said you loved me…and then wanted to be with me I was happy, though it's hard for me to show it. I still want my body back, but I want to be with you more. I am a cold type of person…and it is hard for me to express what I really mean without getting angry…but if you're willing to put up with that…" his hold on Amelia tightened, "I would really like to be with you. I would like…"

Zelgadiss trailed off and Amelia realized he was too shy to say it. She smiled holding on to him tight, "I want to be with you forever Zelgadiss-san."

Zelgadiss pulled away and hooked his fingers at the collar of her pajama shirt, and tugged her down for a kiss. When Amelia felt his hands begin to slide up her shirt Amelia knew what his answer was to her proposal of a baby. Flinging her arms around him, she collapsed with him on the bed.

Amelia woke the next day with a kiss. Opening her bleary eyes she saw Zelgadiss was watching her with a lazy eye. He smiled-not just a little smile-but a wide happy grin when he saw her wake. "Good-morning," he whispered with a soft grin. His expression softened as he ran a hand down the side of bare waist, "Are you…in any pain?"

Amelia blushed lightly and sat up testing her body, "I'm a little sore," She admitted bashfully.

Zelgadiss nodded at this, pulled her close and laid back down. "You'll stay in bed today then," Zelgadiss whispered, "I'll stay with you too." Amelia wrapped her arms tight around Zelgadiss grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you Zelgadiss!"

"I love you too Amelia."

It would be another week before Zelgadiss took down the barrier, and the quartet left the tavern. Zelgadiss had the pleasure of informing Gaven that he was to deliver a letter about Amelia's pregnancy to Prince Phil, and as "politely," as possible told Gaven, "Fuck off, and leave us alone."

No one could quite place it but Zelgadiss' expression seemed to become more human like, his hair softer, and there ever seemed to be less rocks on his skin. As time would go on, Zelgadiss would grow more and more human, but it would take a while to notice. He was happily to involved in looking after the young girl he loved, and who would bare his children.

Meanwhile back in Saillune, Prince Phil felt horribly embarrassed.

His plan to get Amelia and Zelgadiss together by scaring them both of being separated because of an arranged marriage, had worked a little too well as a picture of Amelia in a wedding gown, and bulging stomach was sent to him…

End!

I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
